1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to racks, and particularly to a rack for an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems are made up of many separate computer units or servers, which can be positioned and stacked in a rack. The rack only includes a plurality of support columns located on a bottom portion of the rack to support the rack. However, if the rack is very tall and heavy, the rack can be unstable or even dangerous.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.